The Girl of two many crushes
by SummerSplash2000
Summary: My name is Gabi Montez. I have two major crushes, one is Troy Bolten the other is Ryan Evans. They both tell me they like me.How will I choose? I have decided to make this a comedy, with Troy and Ryan doing hilarious things to make her choose them.
1. Chapter 1

First Chapter of 'The girl of many crushes' is in the making and should be up ASAP. I need a few new notebooks!!!


	2. THE BIG PROBLEM!

I went to my brother's house last night and when I got back my mom said that my baby niece had gotten into my notebooks and the first VERY LONG chapter that was almost finished got all ripped up and destroyed. I seriously sat down and cried because now I have to bribe my mom or sister to drive me to Walgreen's or Jewl Osco or something then I have to rewrite the whole chapter and I probably won't be able to write it as good as the first time. So long story short it's going to be another 3 or 4 days till the first chapter on this one is out. I'm so sorry and upset about this, and I can't even be mad at my niece because she is just a baby. 


	3. All kinds of beginningness

Ok I am uber (yes it is your word:) sorry for not updating in like a month but I had such bad writers block for like ever…but yeah anyways I got grounded from the T.V. and internet today so I started writing again, yay me! But yeah whoever is reading here is the first chapter of 'The girl of Two many crushes'. Enjoy. 

xxx Sadie

Disclaimer: "Kiss my ass" (Hairspray) haha the sexiest way I have ever heard it said… (sigh) (Luc is still hotter :) (1)

Chapter 1: Prologue/The Beginning/The Sleepover

Gabriella's POV

This is the story of me, who is 'me' you ask? I am Gabriella Montez, aka, freaky genius girl, aka Taylor's best friend, aka the girl who reformed the Ice Queen. This is the story of me and my crushes and what lengths they go to, to get my attention. DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION YET??!! Because if I don't than don't even bother scrolling down to see the rest…

Ok now people that bothered scrolling down…(ok I was going to make a whole huge star line that goes down really far but it wouldn't let me so it looks really stupid but anyway on with the story)

The domino effect started that day when me, Sharpay, and Ryan were joking around in my basement. Me and Shar on the dance machine and Ryan on my dad's old drum set. We were having such a good time in fact that my mom came down and asked us if we were drunk or on crack. We just started laughing, she rolled her eyes and went back up the stairs.

Me and Sharpay have gotten really close since she gave up the Ice Queen title, she has really come a long way. So anyway we were in my basement and all of s sudden Sharpay says, "Hey Ryan did you know Gabi has a crush on you?" "No I don't!" I said quickly. An Ryan seemed really surprised at this bit of information because he said slowly, "No I didn't…" But then he quickly got his cool back and said, "I'm taken I'm taken." "It doesn't matter anyway because I don't like you," I said. Trying to change the subject I said, "So…wanna go upstairs?" "Sure," they said.

Later that night me, Sharpay and Taylor were having a sleepover (Ryan had gone home). "Tay, you won't believe what Shar did today." I said. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad!" Sharpay said in her defense. "Why what happened?" Tell me!" Taylor exclaimed. "Sharpay told Ryan that I liked him," I said. "Sharpay did…say what?!" Taylor said. I frowned, "Yeah that's what I said." "I doesn't even matter because he has more than half of the drama club after him and then a ton of girls that aren't in any groups that like him, he will probably forget by tomorrow." Sharpay said. "Oh yeah and that makes me feel SO much better!" I said forcefully. I stormed out of the room out onto my balcony. Sharpay came out after a few minutes, "Listen Gabi I'm really sorry, I didn't realize you liked him that much…" I smiled at her, "It's ok Shar, I didn't mean to get that mad." "HUGS!" I said imitating Sharpay. Sharpay smiled and embraced me. Taylor, seeing we had made up came out, "Can I get in on some of that hug action?" Me and Shar smiled, "Sure." Sharpay (after hugging) said, "Hey! I just remembered we have that scary movie to watch what was it called uh…'Stay Alive' yeah that was it." I got and oh look on my face, "Right! I totally forgot! We have to watch it tonight to because my mom has to take it back on the way to work tomorrow morning." Taylor glanced down at her watch, "yeah and it's already 10:00." We ran down the stairs (quietly because mom was sleeping), "Tay, popcorn, Shar, Movie," I said, taking charge. I went over to my secret candy stash in the bottom drawer of the china cabinet. I got out Reese's, Snicker bars, sweetarts suckers, and butterfingers. Taylor came out of the kitchen, "Gabi your out of popcorn…" Sharpay looked up from her place in front of the DVD player, "Hey guys…I just got my license a week ago," She got a mischievous smile on her face, "anyone up for a joyride?"

* * *

A/N I know I'm so mean with cliffhangers in all my stories, but take comfort in the fact I am back and writing (and my fingers hurt so much right now bc I just typed out a whole chapter in less than 20 minutes) and also in the fact that after I post this I am at least writing a paragraph of the next chapter but I am totally beat right now... oooo I saw that movie stay alive it is soo awesome but is it just me or did Frankie swear a bit to much? I have seen it like five times I just can't get enough of the idea it is so crazy... Has anyone ever have a sweetart sucker OMG they are sooo yummy. Review plz!!! 

xxx Sadie


End file.
